


Orange Bow Tie

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: When Asahi needs to get ready for a date with Ikuya, he enlists his sister and Kisumi to help him with his outfit. He isn't sure how he feels about the end result.





	Orange Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGalaxy/gifts).



> A short Asahi/Ikuya drabble for StarryAmber, as a thank you for donating to my kofi! Technically an AU, since we don't know how Ikuya and Asahi might meet up again in season three yet. Assumes that the two of them did meet up again and by the time this fic takes place they've been back in contact for some time.

The smile that Kisumi gave Asahi was as fond as it was exasperated. They'd been friends for a long time and part of Asahi felt like Kisumi knew Asahi better than he knew himself. The only person who probably knew him better was his sister, which was why it was a good thing that Akane was also here today to help out with this.

“He looks very dapper, don't you think?” Kisumi asked Akane.

But Asahi wasn't having it. He frowned at his sister in a way that said he'd be annoyed if she was anything other than honest.

“Just say it, sis... I look like a rejected ginger penguin...” Asahi grumbled.

Akane laughed at that, which probably wasn't helpful; “You're the one that said it, bro! Look, you honestly don't look that bad, but don't you think that a full suit is a bit much for a first date?”

“Nooo, it's not too much!” Kisumi protested, “It shows Asahi's serious, fiery passion! If I had someone turn up to a first date dressed like that, then I'd know they'd mean business.”

“Do you... have 'serious, fiery passion' for Kirishima?” Akane asked, raising an eyebrow at Asahi.

When Asahi's face turned as red as his hair, it gave her all the answers that his words weren't saying directly.

“I mean... um...! We've dancing around this for a long time and, uh, I know that I like him a lot,” Asahi stammered, “It was... more of a surprise that he... liked me back, to be honest...”

“Please! I remember how much you two used to bicker in middle school. I've known since then that you both had a thing for each other,” Kisumi dismissed, with a bat of his hand, “The question was how long it'd take for one of you to pluck up the courage to ask. But I always had my money on it being you, so thanks for winning me that bet.”

“You were betting on my love life?” Asahi asked, scandalised by the prospect.

“Only with Makoto, so don't worry about it,” said Kisumi.

“Makoto was betting on my love life!” That was even more surprising.

“Look, if you're going to keep fussing about little details like that, then we'll run out of time to get you ready,” Kisumi replied.

“Yeah, Kisumi and I are good, but we're not miracle-workers,” Akane agreed.

“It'd help if you guys could agree on anything...” Asahi mumbled.

The problem they'd been having was that Kisumi's idea of getting ready for a date was very... full on, while Akane preferred to stick to a more casual approach. Kisumi had been the one to take him out shopping, which was why Asahi was currently standing there dressed in a full tuxedo, complete with an orange bow tie. The whole look was at odds with his wild hair, which was practically standing on end with all the gel that Akane had brushed into it. The two of them working together on Asahi's appearance made the phrase “Too many cooks spoil the broth” spring to mind. And Asahi wanted to be the best broth possible for his date tonight!

Kisumi and Akane shared a look together and then seemed to reach an agreement. It'd be the first time they'd agreed all day.

“How do you feel about how you look?” Akane asked.

“That's what matters most,” said Kisumi, “It's your date, after all.”

“I feel... kind of overdressed, but it doesn't seem terrible?” Asahi said, “The bow tie is a bit much though.”

“Then lose the bow tie,” Akane said, the relief in her voice was obvious.

She reached forward to grab it, but before she could, the bell above the cafe door chimed as someone came in. Asahi jumped, suddenly standing very straight.

“D-do you think that's him...?” he asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Kisumi cheered.

With that, Kisumi raced around behind Asahi and pushed him through into the restaurant before Asahi had a chance to get cold feet or to take off that bow tie. He was stuck with it now.

And sure enough, waiting for him in the door to the cafe was Ikuya, who looked... well, as unfairly pretty as Ikuya always did. But the main difference between the two of them was that Ikuya was dressed much more casually than Asahi was. Ikuya made everything look almost ethereal when it was put on him, but that didn't change the fact that he was wearing a hoodie, leggings and trainers, his usual headphones hanging around his neck from where he must've been listening to music before coming through the door.

It was a casual date. And Asahi was dressed as if he was going to a wedding!

“Ikuya! I am so, so sorry!” Asahi yelped.

“Why are you sorry?” Ikuya asked.

He was looking Asahi up and down, taking in the whole outfit yet still not understanding why it was that Asahi was apologising. So Asahi gestured to himself.

“Look at this! We can't go out together when I'm dressed like this and you're dressed like that! People are going to stare...” Asahi wailed.

Now it was Ikuya's turn to look embarrassed. He glanced off to the side, as if he was the one who should be feeling ashamed. Why would Ikuya feel like that...?

“I'm sorry... I guess I just... didn't realise what would be best,” Ikuya mumbled, “But I can go home and change if you want. I don't think I have anything as formal as you, but I should've put more effort in, shouldn't I?”

“What are you saying? You look amazing!” Asahi gasped, “You always look amazing, Ikuya! I'm the one who looks stupid.”

Ikuya glared back at Asahi now, his expression so intense that even Asahi struggled to keep eye-contact with him.

“Don't say that! You look beautiful, you stupid monkey,” Ikuya huffed, “No one's ever gone to this much effort for me before, but I'm glad that you did. Because you're... the one that I want to go out with tonight. And I don't care how either of us are dressed, just so long as we get to be together.”

So that was how it was...? Asahi's shoulders slumped with relief. He felt himself deflate and now the embarrassment was because he'd made such a big deal out of something so trivial. But then again, that was Asahi and Ikuya all over, wasn't it? Despite this, Asahi gestured to the bow tie.

“But what about this? Do you seriously want to go out with a man wearing an orange bow tie?” he asked.

Ikuya's cheeks flushed pink. Asahi had never seen him blush like that, but the sight made his heart pound. Everything that Ikuya did was just far too beautiful, even basic human emotions like blushing. With that in mind, Asahi wasn't sure how he was going to get through this date without constantly staring at him.

“The bow tie suits you...” Ikuya murmured, “I'd rather you kept it on.”

Asahi swallowed hard.

“In that case... I guess the bow tie stays,” he said, ignoring Kisumi's cheer from the back room, “And so what if people stare? We both look fantastic, so that's why they'll be staring at us!”

All right, so that wasn't what Asahi was saying a few minutes ago, but he's changed his mind now. If Ikuya likes the way he looks, then he feels on top of the world. He walks over to where Ikuya's standing in the doorway, nervously putting an arm around him. Ikuya leaned into the contact. Even that was almost too much for Asahi to handle. His face must be on fire right about now.

“Shall we go then?” Ikuya asked.

“Y-yeah, let's get out of here...!” Asahi replied.

He risked one last glance over his shoulder to see that Kisumi and Akane were both watching from the door to the back room and giving him thumbs up. The two of them might be embarrassing sometimes, but they cared about Asahi and it was down to them that his outfit had gotten such approval from Ikuya. So Asahi shot them both a sheepish smile, before heading out of the cafe with Ikuya.

Sure enough, as soon as they were on the streets they turned heads, but that only made Asahi feel even better about the whole thing – he was out on a date with the most beautiful guy in Tokyo and they both looked like dynamite! Asahi would be bragging about this for weeks to come. And hopefully Ikuya would be as well.


End file.
